


Kryptonian's First Valentine's Day

by queerahkiin



Series: supercorp feels fest [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp, it's valentine's day!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahkiin/pseuds/queerahkiin
Summary: never being able to celebrate Valentine's day, Kara is determined to make her first one count.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day everyone! i hope you're doing something you love either by yourself or with someone you love~
> 
> also have to note i never watched the new episode, this fic was written prior. basically i should write for Supergirl because they're in my brain and doing some real gay shit between Lena and Kara lmao
> 
> excuse any mistakes, i edited this the best i could as usual

Back on Krypton, they didn’t have holidays like Valentine’s Day. They didn’t spend specific days to court their mates, didn’t give them flowers or chocolates. Nothing like the Earth traditions. She never even had a chance to experience it either. Alex made her stay home every Valentine’s day until they graduated high school, just trying to dodge how painfully awkward the girl was. She remembered her sister coming home with a decorated paper bag, filled with candies and paper cards. Alex would throw the cards away but kept the candy, sharing some of it with Kara of course. 

This year was different, though. She and Lena Luthor were growing close, every time Kara visits she gets a hug from the LCorp CEO. She stirred up something inside the Kryptonian that she still can’t explain. Even James didn’t make her feel this way, and she thought the world of him.

Lena was different and that made Kara want to do everything for her. Give her gifts, write little notes, bring her flowers, she wanted to do it all. Hell she even tried to sneak a Build A Bear stuffed lion into the woman’s office but she kept squeezing the paw which would start the “adorkable” (as Lena dubbed it) growl soundbite Kara recorded for it.

Sadly, each time Kara tried to do something for the Luthor, Lena didn’t read it as it was intended. 

Earlier in February, Kara kept slipping little notes into Lena’s folders, not signing them due to possible embarrassment. Every time she came to visit during the day, Lena never brought them up. Maybe she wasn’t getting them? Perhaps Jess would pick them out of the paperwork and toss them, thinking some lovesick intern was trying to climb up the business ladder starting in Lena Luthor’s underwear. Regardless, that wasn’t a method that helped. 

Then Kara decided to buy out an entire flower shop for the woman. It took her at least ten trips to carry the buckets of roses into Lena’s office and organise them all in their designated vases. She covered every single surface of the office with flowers. She even held a bouquet in her hands, standing in front of the door so she was the first thing Lena noticed. She just hoped that this would catch Lena’s attention.

Of course, it didn’t.

“Oh thank you, Kara,” Lena gasped, grabbing the bouquet out of Kara’s hands, “my mother is coming over today and I can use all of these to hopefully shove down her throat if she starts questioning me again.”

“But I-” Kara was silenced as Lena places the flowers next to the many others.

“Valentine’s day is a sham, I’m sorry you had to pay some horrendous prices for some flowers.” 

Pouting, Kara crosses her arms over her chest as Lena sits back down behind her desk. She glances up at the girl, upset for some reason or another, and shrugs it off. Maybe she’s stressed with what has been going on at CatCo? Who knows. 

“I’ll be back later,” Kara declares, stomping out of the room. 

Lena’s brows furrow, “What the hell is she on about?” 

Scouring the thoroughly picked over shelves at the CVS around the corner of LCorp, Kara scoops one of every box of the Valentine’s leftover from the gaggle of elementary school kids on their way to the holiday parties. She carries them all to the counter and drops them, grinning as she does so. 

The lady behind the counter eyes her and her purchases, “Did your class forget to buy some?”

Kara shakes her head, still grinning as the woman tosses each box into a plastic bag. She pays quickly and rushes back to LCorp. 

She bounds into the building, approaching the elevator to Lena’s office, and rips a box open. She neatly pulls each individual valentine apart and fishes a pen out of her bag. She chuckles to herself, signing each with her name and a heart. 

The elevator dings and the doors open, revealing Lena’s assistant politely smiling at Kara. 

“Lena’s in a meeting, should I take a message?” Kara drops all of the valentines on Jessica’s desk, “or I could help whatever shenanigans you’re decidingly up to now.”

“I’ve been trying to do something for Lena for weeks and she never notices,” Kara sighs, “so I’m going to cover her desk with these. Maybe she’ll be my first valentine.”

Jess laughs, sliding the keys to Lena’s office toward Kara, “Make sure it’s not too chaotic or she’ll kill me as well as you.”

Kara scoffs, “As if Lena could ever do me harm, she’s too squishy.”

Jess rolls her eyes and shoos Kara off and into Lena’s office before anyone gets the chance to spot them. Kara makes quick work, neatly folding each valentine and pairing it with the sticker from the sheet accompanying the individual boxes. 

By the end of it all, Lena’s desk was covered in varying shades of pink and purple. Some with candy stuck to the backs of the thick paper, some with hearts all over, and some with just a logo from whatever pop culture phenomenon it’s based around. Kara steps back and looks over her work, proud of herself. 

She pulls up her sleeve and checks her watch, Lena should be done her meeting soon. She leans on the front of the desk, crossing her ankles as she waits for the woman. 

Only a few minutes pass before she hears the faint noise of the elevator through the office doors. She stands up, rearranging her outfit just as Lena strolls into her office.

“Kara?” Lena asks, shocked, “Jess didn’t tell me you were here, what’s going on?”

She approaches her desk, the small smile she had when she realised Kara was here bloomed into a bright beam. She picks a valentine from the desk, pulls the sticker off one edge, and chuckles at the words.

“‘I Pikachoose you to be my valentine’?” Kara nods, “how old are you again?”

“Lena I’ve been trying for a while to figure out how to tell you how I feel,” she starts, “I was too awkward in school to ever be someone’s valentine, and I thought you could maybe be mine?”

Lena drops the card, “Kara, are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been so sure in my entire life about anything else.” Kara snags another off the desk and hands it to Lena.

“‘I bet this valentine was Onix-pected’ oh god, Kara,” Lena laughs, “these are horrible, where did you get these?” 

“Doesn’t matter,” she reaches forward to take Lena’s hand, “I want to spend time with you, more than friends. I want to get you flowers and chocolates and brush your hair. I want to surprise you with stuffed animals, ones you’ll actually appreciate.”

Lena blushes, “Kara you think I didn’t appreciate the lion in a Supergirl costume? I sleep with it every night.”

“I didn’t think you liked it, honestly,” Kara fiddles with her glasses, “you brushed me off, saying it was “adorkable” and then you had to get lunch with some executive.”

“Kara, darling, I love it. I love everything you do. Even if this was a bit over the top on the cheesy factor, I love this too.” 

Kara bounces, happy that she finally got to the Luthor. Lena thumbs another valentine open, eyeing it before dropping it back on the desk.

“‘I Mew you were the one’, Kara you need to stop watching cartoons for a second because it’s killing me.”

“But they’re so cute!” Kara defends, “they all say their name and they’re adorable. There’s a squirrel and a turtle hybrid water guy, and then a chameleon-lizard hybrid with a little flame on the end of it’s tail. They’re adorable, Lena.”

“You act like you never witnessed Pokemon before,” Lena teases, approaching the girl, “you are too cute, though. Cuter than any weird cartoon animal that says it’s name constantly.”

“I don’t think you ever saw a Mew because that’s a lie,” Kara states, matter of factly.

Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s hips, pulling her into her. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, then.”

Stammering, Kara freezes in place. Lena smirks at the girl’s frazzled state, and presses their lips together. 

Kara, slow to react, melts as her brain catches up to the present and her eyes flutter shut, deepening the kiss just to keep the two still. 

Lena’s the first to pull away, much to Kara’s dismay, but they’re both smiling at one another.

“So will you be my valentine?” Kara asks, hopeful.

“If I say no will you continue to shower me with gifts until I say yes?”

Kara rolls her eyes, “If you say yes I’ll continue to shower you with gifts.”

“Well then, yes,” Lena squeezes the girl in her arms, “I’m kidding about the gifts, though. I don’t know if I can manage to have chocolates every day like you’ve been pushing.”

“I’ll bring you lunch then?” 

Lena nods, giving Kara a quick peck on the lips. “Lunch today, maybe? Or dinner. I know a really nice place, it’d be the best valentine’s day date.”

“Wherever we go, I’ll be happy just because I’m with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me:  
> writing tumblr: brittwritesshit.tumblr.com  
> main tumblr: queerahkiin.tumblr.com
> 
> comment if you have any other fic ideas for these two nerds because i will gladly give it a try :D
> 
>  
> 
> you're beautiful and i appreciate your existence~


End file.
